Aliens
by H0n3yGlaz3
Summary: A short thing about little Kuchen and her mom. (Contains OC.)


**Author's Note: **A short, random little something between little Kuchen and her mother before she died. They have German accents, so yeah. It may get difficult to read. Kuchen did lose her accent when she came to America with her father and her mother was a doctor. Tell me if you spot any errors and enjoy.

* * *

Somewhere on the edge of Brandenburg, Germany, a large white house sat upon a snow covered hill. Inside of the home, a milky skinned woman with ebony-hair and azure eyes sat on the comfortable, brown couch of the living room. She propped her feet up on the couch, her eyes sliding themselves across the pages of a thick yellow book. Draping her waist-length hair over her right shoulder, the woman continued her reading, content with the silence of the house.

"Mommy Ami! Mommy Ami!"

Setting the book down with a sigh, the blue-eyed woman looked down to her left. Her 3 year-old daughter stood next to her, tugging on her purple sweater.

"Amelia!"

"Just call me 'Mommy', honey. Vhat do you vant?" Amelia asked her, brushing the dark hair from her daughter's face.

"Zhe aliens are attacking!" the little girl wailed.

"Aliens?"

_"Ja,_ aliens!"

"Schwanhild, vhat are zhese aliens you speak of?" the woman asked her.

"Zhey are green viz big eyes! _Und_ zhey bite _und_ scratch _und_ vanna take over zhe vorld! Vhat do ve do, Mommy?" Schwanhild wondered, watching her mother for an answer.

"Ve fight, of course! You are _mien_ fighter! Go destroy zhe aliens viz brute force! _Blitzkrieg!"_ Amelia shouted, jumping up from her spot on the couch and raising her fist into the air.

Her daughter looked up at her, eyes widening in inspiration. She raised her fist as well and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Don't vorry! I vill destroy zhe aliens!" Schwanhild yelled, running away and leaving her mother to her reading.

* * *

Amelia rested upon the couch once again, flipping through her book that she was tempted to read. She counted the pages left to read until the very end. There was a fair amount and the sequel to the book would be arriving in stores soon enough. It was essential to finish before buying the sequel or else she'd be tempted to read it and not know a single thing going on in the story.

_"Scheiße...",_ the woman cursed.

"Attack zhe aliens!" Schwanhild screamed, running into the living room and swinging an empty paper towel roll around. Her mother jumped, terrified by the sudden noise.

The woman picked up her daughter and looked into her goggled eyes.

"Vhat are you doing?"

The little girl lifted up the goggles that were too big on her face and smiled.

"Fighting zhe aliens! Stuffy is helping!" the blue-eyed child yelled, pointing the paper towel roll across the room towards a brown teddy bear in a red vest. It sat up against a wall and between it's limp paws was a bedazzled stick that leaned against the wall as well.

"He's vorking hard. Hang in zhere, Stuffy!"

Stuffy fell over, the stick against the wall crashing to the ground. Schwanhild gasped in horror.

"Stuffy has fallen!" She wiggled from her mother's grip, then ran to her bear that was lying on the floor defeated. The girl ran back to her mother, holding Stuffy up to her. "Mommy... help Stuffy!"

"Stuffy doesn't look hurt too bad..." Amelia observed, taking the stuffed animal from her daughter's small hands and laying him down on her lap. "Do not vorry. Dr. Goldschmidt is on zhe case."

"Oh, I hope so... zhe aliens really brought him down viz zhat last strike." Schwanhild whimpered, watching her mother place a finger to the bear's chest.

"His heart's beating... he vill be okay."

5 minutes passed of silence. The woman in purple had observed the teddy on her lap, checking his temperature and for any wounds.

"So, Dr. Goldschmidt, vill Stuffy make it?"

"Hmm... he's just fine. Zhe cut vasn't too deep!" Amelia grinned down at her daughter, then reached into her pocket, pulling out a band-aid. She pulled it open, then placed it upon Stuffy's chest. "All better!"

The girl took the bear from her mother and hugged him tightly.

"Ze var against zhe aliens has been von! Vell done, Schwanhild!" the woman exclaimed, jumping up from her seat on the couch yet again.

"Zhey didn't stand a chance! Stuffy vas really tough out zhere." the 3 year-old said.

Suddenly, her mother laughed insanely next to her, throwing her head back and gripping the air. She cackled, eyes wide with insane happiness. Her crazed laughter echoed throughout the comfy home. Somewhere in the basement, their cat, Peaches, rolled over onto her back and gave an annoyed mew.

"Mommy, are zhe voices still speaking to you?" the little girl asked, looking up at her mother. She showed not an ounce of fear, knowing that her mom was slowly getting better.

Amelia stopped laughing, slouching herself forward and letting her head hang down low. Her long hair fell and covered her eyes. Schwanhild watched her closely, waiting for her to collect herself before speaking. The doctor sat up, holding her head with one hand and smiling innocently.

_"Ja,_ zhey are! But not as much as zhey used to! I seem to be getting better!" she explained, giving a sheepish smile.

"It seems like Mommy Doctor vill have to go see anozher doctor." the toddler wondered, skipping into the kitchen, Stuffy close to her chest.

"Zat von't be necessary, _liebe._ Now, let's make some hot chocolate, _ja?"_ Amelia suggested happily, following her excited daughter.


End file.
